Talk:Ash (Warframe)/@comment-220.255.1.40-20130910161026/@comment-7107579-20130910215743
Loki stood and watched as the Grineer shot his decoy, unaware his target was nothing more than a hologram. Loki smiled as the Grineer launched himself forward and tried to knock his decoy down. The poor Grineer charged forward but when his strike met no resistance, he stumbled forward and smacked to the ground. Loki appeared behind him, laughing at his enemies failure. The Grineer staggered across his feet and glared upon him with his squinting eyes. He reached out for his gun, but before Loki could even make a move, a shadow suddenly appeared behind the Grineer. The soldier silently fell forward, a blade sticking out of his back. "Stop messing around, little brother" said Ash, "We have a mission to complete." "I know, but its just too easy, they are all so stupid," replied Loki, while poking the dead man with his foot. While Ash retrieved his blade, he shook his head in disapprovement. "When will you learn this isn't just all a game?" "Someday. Maybe. I dont know. Whats wrong with having a little fun? It's not like it was dangerous in any way?" argued Loki. "It could have went wrong in so many ways, like" started Ash, but he turned his head as he heard something. "What is it?" "Ssh..I thought I heard something.." Ash looked around, his eyes and ears peeled for any signs. He tried to determine where the sound came from. Nothing. Then suddenly all hell broke loose. Alarms went off and he saw Grineer lancers appearing everywhere. "Shit. Ambush!" he warned his brother, and they both ducked for cover. Crouched behind a box they looked upon eachothers faces while Grineer were closing in from all directions, bulllets flying everywhere. "Now what?" asked Loki, a small trace of panic in his voice, as he looked to his big brother for an answer. "They can't shoot what they can't see," replied his brother. "On my mark." They both prepared for what was to come. As the Grineer reached the boxes, 2 of them jumped behind them. But there was nobody there. "Where did they go?" asked one. The second one tried to answer, but then his breath was cut off and he collapsed upon the floor. "What the...?" managed the first one to say, before he too was silenced forever. The other Grineer witnessed what happened and looked around for the Tenno. But they saw nothing. "Watch out, they are out here somewhere," warned the commander, as he grabbed his gun tightly. Suddenly a shadow appeared between two Grineer. "Get him!" shouted the captain. Both of them opened fire, but the shadow vanished and they were pierced by eachothers fire. This time, hell brooke loose for the Grineer. Shadows appeared and disappeared again, leaving death in their path. Everywhere Grineer fell under knife jabs and deadly shuriken stars. One of them had surrounded a Tenno, but when they tried to grab him, they went straight through him. As they tried to regroup, another shadow appeared in the middle of them, emitting a shockwave that shattered all their weaponry. They pulled out their iron batons, but the hands and feet of the Tenno began to wreak havoc upon them. Effordlessly dodging their strikes, he punched and kicked them all over, being too fast for them to retaliate. Loki saw a blow coming and pulled another Grineer in front of him to take the blow. The Grineer screamed as he was shocked by his comrades bat. 2 Grineer attacked him from opposite sides, but Loki jumped up and kicked both of them in the face with his legs outstretching. Finishing off the last remaining enemy with a devastating uppercut he looked around to check on his brother. Ash wash dashing around, rapidly teleporting to Grineer while stabbing them in the few spots where they didnt have armour to protect them. Then he spotted 5 Grineer running towards his brother. Concentrating for a moment he then threw out five shuriken so fast he threw them all before the first one hit the target, a technique known as ikki gokken, five in one breath. But he had his attention on protecting his brother, and did not see the Grineer commander approaching him from behind. A blow to the head knocked him down, and the commander rose above him to finish the job. "BROTHER!" cried Loki, and he instantly switch teleported with his endangered brother. "NOOOO" screamed Ash, as he saw the commander unleash a burst of bullets into his little brothers chest. Filled with rage, he jumped up and leaped for the commander. He stabbed him viciously, over and over again, disappearing after each jab, then reappearing again to stab again. The commander stumbled around, desperately trying to get hold of his opponent. But Ash was too fast, and the he crippled to his knees, blood streaming out of dozens of knife wounds. "This is for my brother" shouted Ash, and he twisted the Commanders head around with a terrifying snap. Surrouned by dead Grineer, he rushed to his brother. "I'm so sorry, I should have protected you" sobbed he, while he gently took his brothers lifeless head into his arms. "Wait are you...crying?" spoke Loki softly. "You're not dead?" "Of course not, don't you remember i had a redirection upgrade to improve my shields?" Ash helped his brother up. "Well, good then, lets get on our way. Did you learn not to play around anymore now?" "Sure. Race you to extraction, mister crybaby?" replied Loki. "THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" shouted Ash as he raced after his brother, a huge smile on his face.